Ha pasado tiempo Nagisa-kun
by DanyNeko
Summary: Karma está muy aburrido durante su suspensión antes de integrarse a la clase E para unirse al grupo que tiene por misión matar a Koro-sensei. El aburrimiento lo hace considerar cosas que en las que realmente no había querido pensar... Nagisa-kun... por qué pienso tanto en ti?


Estar suspendido de la escuela era más aburrido de lo que esperaba.

Como de costumbre, a mis padres realmente no les importó demasiado. Simplemente hablé un rato con mi madre, mientras estaban a la espera de su próximo vuelo en el aeropuerto de Yamaguchi… ¿O de Okayama? No lo recuerdo ya.

Mantenerme al corriente con las clases era demasiado sencillo, excepto por japonés, que era demasiado aburrido.

Incluso me terminaba aburriendo de mis videojuegos y películas favoritas al cabo de un rato.

Suspiro_. Ahhhh~ _

Y estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, al final me sumerge en pensamientos que prefiero evitar la mayor parte del tiempo.

En particular pensamientos sobre una persona.

Nagisa-kun. Shiota Nagisa-kun

De nuevo, _ahhhh~ _

Ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me he sorprendido a mí mismo a punto de escribirle o llamarle. Es como si actuara en automático hasta que tengo mi celular en mano y su contacto abierto con las opciones de mensajearlo o llamarlo tentandome.

No quiero aceptarlo, pero _quiero _llamarle y verlo, quiero decirle que venga a verme después de clase, que le compraría su sushi favorito si solo venía a hacerme compañía. Jugaríamos, veríamos películas de Nazzoni, podría hacerlo ver conmigo alguna vieja serie que me gustara o él podría recomendarme alguna suya.

_Tsk._ Y no entiendo por qué, ya había resuelto que estaba en mi mejor interés alejarme de él, y de esa sensación tan extraña que me provocaba un hormigueo en la espalda cada vez más notorio según más tiempo pasaba con él.

Aún no sé de qué se trata, pero cada vez más tengo este deseo de tomar aquello de él que me provoca esa sensación, sacarlo y aplastarlo, para así poder regresar a esos momentos que compartimos desde que nos hicimos amigos.

Era un deseo egoísta. Pero de algún modo quería mantener para mí a ese Nagisa pequeño, bueno e inofensivo que siempre me ha sonreído sinceramente sin importarle lo que los demás piensen de mí y mi 'actitud'. Ese encantador ratoncito azul con el que me gusta jugar.

Nagisa era la única persona, en _mucho _tiempo, con quién he querido pasar mis ratos libres y a quien he querido mantener a mi lado.

Incluso me costó alejarme de él y volver a ser simples _compañeros de clase_, a solo verlo de reojo en el aula, a contenerme de invitarlo a comer después de clases, o a ir al cine o los videojuegos el fin de semana.

En cualquier momento del día me descubría _deseando _descolgar el teléfono, marcarle y decirle "_hey, Nagisa-kun ¿vienes a mi casa a ver películas? Podríamos hacer palomitas de maíz y eso" _A nadie más que él he traído a casa…

Tan solo faltaban tres días para que terminara mi suspenso, me llegó una citación para el día anterior de la escuela, al parecer no les basta con mandarme al salón que más denigran de toda la institución y quieren darme una estúpida charla antes de eso.

Estaba sentado en sofá de mi salón, había ramen de ternera cociéndose en la estufa y un programa de CSI en la TV, pero yo ni siquiera podía ponerle atención a las palabras, mucho menos al programa en sí; me mordía una uña nerviosamente mientras miraba sin ver el calendario.

Solo tres días.

Y volvería a ver a mi ratoncito azul.

Para este punto, una guerra interna como nunca antes se desató en mi. Mi cabeza me decía que hiciera a un lado las tontas dudas al respecto, si ya había tomado una decisión y ningún suceso posterior me da razones para cambiarla ¿por qué dudo?

Pero otra cosa dentro de mi, que ni siquiera puedo distinguir qué es, me dice que reflexione, que vuelva a pensarlo, que tome en cuenta más que solo un factor.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Muteé la TV cuando voces estúpidas de policías me irritaron, y aventé el control remoto a la mesita baja frente al sofá mientras me acostaba allí, jalando un almohadón negro bajo mi cabeza en busca de comodidad.

Nada más cerrar los ojos unos segundos, me vinieron a la cabeza decenas de imágenes, recuerdos, de aquella vez que Nagisa-kun y yo fuimos al cine a ver _Sonic Ninja_. Con él, descubrí lo divertido que era ir al cine con un amigo, y apartir de ahí, sentí que había encontrado algo especial.

Abrí los ojos con frustración y resoplé, dándome vuelta para acomodarme de costado. Los infomerciales eran un asco, y solo le di una mirada de reojo antes de apagar definitivamente la TV.

Apreté la mandíbula, medio ahogando un gruñido, y me cubrí los ojos con un antebrazo.

_Nagisa-kun~_

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido, solo sabía que a mi mente le gustaba jugar conmigo de vez en cuando… y hoy era una de esas veces.

Recordé aquella vez que iba caminando con Nagisa-kun por un callejón, después de clase, y el idiota al que le había dado una paliza llegó con un compañero para 'vengarse'

Recuerdo haber lanzado mi maleta al cielo, sin preocuparme por mi consola portátil que estaba dentro, para distraerlo y darle un buen golpe. Nagisa-kun atrapó mi maleta muy amablemente.

No emitió un solo sonido mientras me encargaba de esos dos idiotas, aunque podía sentir su mirada constante sobre mi todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminé con ellos y volví a encontrar su mirada azulina pensé, no, _temí _por un momento que él tuviera miedo de mi por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Sorprendiéndome, Nagisa-kun solo me ofreció mi maleta de regreso y miró mis manos, tomándolas con cuidado después de un momento de duda. Recuerdo cada palabra — _¿No te lastimaste las manos, Karma-kun? ¿Estás bien?_

Estaba realmente sorprendido de sentir sus suaves y pequeñas manos sobre las mías, las mismas que él acaba de ver golpeando a otros estudiantes de nuestra escuela.

Me llevaré conmigo a la tumba esto… pero en ese momento tuve el estúpido impulso de abrazarlo.

Me desperté de golpe, tan solo unos minutos después, con el olor del ramen casero casi listo desde la cocina. Me froté los ojos suavemente para espabilarme y luego me levanté, con la misma parsimonia, para dirigirme a la cocina, apagar la estufa, y empezar a servir mi comida.

_Nagisa-kun… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?_

En cuanto me senté a la mesa, estaba de nuevo en las mismas. Mi teléfono en la mano libre, con su contacto frente a mis ojos. Ese bonito tono azul de su pelo largo y el de sus ojos, todo sonriente y pequeño… pero ocultando algo… algo que no comprendía aún.

_Tal vez… tal vez si averiguo qué es, podría…_

_¿Hacerlo cambiar? ¿A la única persona que me ha aceptado con todo y mi sed de sangre?_

Maldije en voz alta mientras me llevaba un bocado de fideos a la boca… _Mierda ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

¿Citación de la escuela? ¡Me llevaron al ministerio de defensa!

Esto es _tan _interesante.

¿Un monstruo, ah? ¿El mismo que le hizo _eso _a la luna? ¡¿Y todos los de la clase E podremos intentar matarlo cómo queramos?!

¡Suena _divertido_!

Podré por fin cumplir ese deseo… asesinar a alguien que se llame a sí mismo un profesor.

¿Qué importa si tengo que usar esos cuchillos de goma y esas raras balas de salva o si no es humano? ¡Me están _obsequiando _equipamiento para matar a esa _cosa! _Y, además, voy a volver a estar en clase con Nagisa-kun

Je. Estoy tan contento.

Velocidad _Mach 20_, tentáculos con múltiples habilidades… verlo en vivo era alucinante. Y era mi próxima presa ¡Esto sería tan divertido!

Me salté las primeras clases solo para investigar un poco más y observarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta… bueno, eso y porque me daba pereza volver a levantarme temprano para clase.

Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que _casi _me desconcentra.

_Nagisa-kun… ¿ahora llevas el pelo en coletas?_

_Se ve mucho menos largo que antes, pero puedo decir fácilmente que no lo has cortado. _

Mierda, incluso sin su coleta sencilla o suelto le queda bien.

Realmente, quiero pensar que he tomado la decisión correcta, luego de tantos días de tortura interna.

Cuando la clase de deportes terminó y me acerqué, Nagisa-kun fue el primero en notarme. Simplemente tuve que saludarlo, quería pronunciar su nombre —Yo, Nagisa-kun… _hisashiburi_ —el corazón me latía rápido, podría atribuirlo a que estaba a poco de mi próxima presa, mi nuevo juguete, y con mi primera travesura lista en mi mano… pero en realidad tenía más que ver con el ratoncito azul que al fin tenía en frente de nuevo, cuyo pelo se ondeaba suavemente con el viento, justo como el mío.

Su reacción me hizo pensar que había tomado una buena decisión —Karma-kun… _kaettekita_ —lucía feliz, además de sorprendido. Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

También estaba feliz.

Tenía a ese tal Koro-sensei como una presa de la cual nadie me reprocharía si atacaba, y estaba de vuelta en clase con Nagisa-kun.

Lo había decidido.

Volveríamos a tomar los recesos juntos, a irnos juntos después de clase, a pasar a comer, a jugar, a ir al cine… volvería a pasar el rato con Nagisa-kun. Aprendería qué era lo que me impedía bajar la guardia por completo con él y _sólo entonces_ decidiría qué hacer al respecto.

.

.

.

Salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores después de terminar ese aburrido examen tan sencillo. Aún no quería irme, había estado _laaaargos _días aburrido en casa y, además, tenía que esperar a Nagisa-kun.

¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Me tomé mi tiempo hasta la estación del tren para esperarlo ahí.

Era difícil pasarlo por alto con su color de pelo. Lo vi despedirse de Isogai e iba a acercarme cuando un par de idiotas de otro salón me dieron chance de hacer una última travesura antes de volver a casa por hoy.

—Oe, mira. Es Nagisa —oh ¿intentan meterse con Nagisa-kun? Mala, terrible elección —yendo a casa después de clase.

—Tonterías, nunca podrá volver a nuestra clase si sigue así

Oh, una botella vacía… Bingo

—Además, Akabane volvió a la clase E ahora que ya terminó su suspensión —oh, están hablando de mí, momento de una buena entrada.

— ¡Vaya lío! En verdad, primero moriría antes de terminar ahí.

Esa _es _la palabra clave. Quebré la botella en el muro junto a ellos y se las enseñé — ¿En serio? ¿Morirías? — Jajaja. ¡Sus caras de miedo completo! ¡Como extrañé esto! — ¿Qué tal justo ahora?

— ¡Akabane!

No pude evitar reír cuando ellos salieron corriendo espantados, como cucarachas huyendo de la luz, y Nagisa-kun caminó hacia mí —Como si en verdad fuera a hacerlo. Con tantos buenos juguetes para divertirme ¿quién quiere otra suspensión?

—Karma-kun

_Ahhhh~ Que bueno era escuchar mi nombre de él otra vez. _

— ¿Sabes, Nagisa-kun? Hay algo que quería preguntarte…

Mientras hablábamos acerca del pulpo amarillo ese y planeaba que otras travesuras podría hacer mañana, entramos juntos a la estación para tomar la ruta a casa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nada más que verlo de lejos en el tren por la mañana y la tarde.

A partir de ahora, podríamos ir y regresar juntos, de nuevo.

Y tal vez… aprenda a lidiar con aquello de Nagisa-kun que ya no me deja bajar completamente la guardia a su alrededor.

Quien me iba a decir a mí que, en menos de media semana, iba a pasar de estar de los nervios por pensar en Nagisa-kun a estarlo por culpa de ese monstruo extraño que, de algún modo, realmente actúa como un profesor.

—Karma-kun, no te apresures, lo haremos juntos.

_Ahhhh~ Nagisa-kun y su dulce vocecita calmante. Realmente no es extraño que lo confundan con una chica._

Vino a buscarme hasta este barranco después de clase.

¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí, _ratoncito_?

—No es como los otros maestros…

¿Otros maestros, ah?

Creo que Nagisa-kun acaba de darme una buena idea.

¡No es broma! ¡En serio veo pasar mi vida entera mientras estoy cayendo!

_Tsk. _Ese estúpido profesor hipócrita. A los adultos como él solo les importan sus propios intereses, nada ni nadie más. No merecen respeto, ni compasión.

_Karma-kun._

¿Oh? ¿Nagisa-kun?

¿Acaso gritaste por mí? ¿O es solo parte de mis recuerdos?

¿Nagisa-kun es tan importante para mí como para que piense en él hasta en estos momentos?

Mi ratoncito azul.

Después de que Koro-sensei me subiera de regreso, Nagisa-kun aún estaba de rodillas frente al tronco al borde del barranco —Para ser tan temerario, Karma-kun, estuviste muy clamado.

—No es eso. Mientras más lo pienso, ese pudo haber sido mi mejor intento para matarlo —le respondí honestamente.

_Tsk._

—Oh, lo asesinaré, sensei… tal vez mañana —por supuesto que no iba a rendirme, pero por hoy, ya había tenido suficiente… además había otras cosas que quería hacer esta tarde —es hora de regresar, Nagisa-kun, podemos comer en el camino —bueno, solo una última jugarreta hoy. De verdad ¿Cómo es que esta criatura extraña vive de un pobre sueldo de maestro en la clase E?

Oh sí. Después de esta vuelta a clases realmente podría ocupar una hamburguesa con papas fritas… ¡Y una malteada de fresa!

Claro. Junto a mi ratoncito favorito.

_Voy a descubrirlo, Nagisa-kun… y mientras estoy en eso, descubriré también por qué me importa las tanto._


End file.
